Sam, I Am
Sam, I Am is the 9th episode of the fifth season and the 97th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Cole attacks The Charmed Ones as he realizes that he must eventually give in to evil destiny in the hope that the sisters will vanquish him and end his suffering. Cast 5x09Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x09Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x09Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x09Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x09Cole.png|Cole Turner 5x09SamWilder.png|Sam Wilder 5x09Alpha.png|Alpha 5x09AvatarofForce.png|The Avatar of Force 5x09FlamingLip.png|The Flaming Lips 5x09Ronan.png|Ronan 5x09Trevor.png|Trevor 5x09ElfNanny.png|The Elf Nanny Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Tony Todd as the Avatar of Force *Scott Jaeck as Sam Wilder *F.J. Rio as Ronan *Joel Swetow as Alpha *Eric Winter as Trevor Special Musical Guest *The Flaming Lips Co-Stars *Niki Botelho as Elf Woman Featuring *Bruce Comtois as Thug #1 Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''Trackers :''Related to the darklighters, trackers are harder to kill :as they are unaffected by those means used to dispose :of darklighters. With their distinctive markings, trackers :pick off weak whitelighters to help thin the ranks of good. :The tracker will never give up once it has a whitelighter :in its sights. The only chance for the survival depends on :vanquishing the tracker. Potions ''Tracker Vanquishing Potion'' Phoebe made a Vanquishing Potion for Ronan. When Cole called him and he Black Orbed in, Piper tried to blow him up, but he was made Immune to it by Cole. Phoebe then said he wouldn't be Immune to the potion, and threw it, but he was Immune to it as well. ''Cole Turner Vanquishing Potions'' While shot by the Tracker, Paige came up with an idea to vanquish Cole: combining three potions. The sisters created three potions, as strong as the one they used on the Source. Before going up against Cole, they tested it on the letter opener with Cole's acidic blood on it, and the potions completely destroyed it. However, Cole still survived after the combination of the three potions. Powers *'Regeneration:' Used by Cole to heal himself after being shot. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Cole to fling the two robbers. *'Energy balls:' Used by Cole to kill the robbers. He later used it to attack two Avatars. He later used it to vanquish Ronan. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by the Avatars, the Elf Nanny and Cole. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo, Paige and Sam. *'Black Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Ronan. *'Apportation:' Used by the Elf Nanny to apport a quill and parchment. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up Ronan's arm. She later tried to blow him up, but he was made Immune to it by Cole. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Sam. Sam used it to heal Paige and Leo. *'Conjuration:' Used by Cole to conjure a new arm for Ronan. *'Power Granting:' Used by Cole to grant Ronan Immunity to witches' powers and potions. *'Shapeshifting: '''Used by Cole to shapeshift into Sam and back into himself. *Ronan's Darklighter Arrows are tripled. *'Orb Shield:' Used by Piper's baby to protect Piper from within the womb. *'Sensing:' Used by Paige to sense Sam. 5x09P1.png|Cole self-healing his wound. 5x09P2.png|Cole flings a robber. 5x09P3.png|Cole flinging the other robber. 5x09P4.png|Cole kills a robber with an energy ball. 5x09P5.png|Cole kills the other robber, using an energy ball. 5x09P6.png|Two Avatars fading in. 5x09P7.png|Leo orbing in. 5x09P8.png|The Avatars fading in. 5x09P9.png|Cole attack the two Avatars with energy balls. 5x09P10.png|The Avatars fading out. 5x09P11.png|Ronan Black Orbing in. 5x09P12.png|The Elf Nanny apports a quill and parchment. 5x09P13.png|Paige orbing in with Sam. 5x09P14.png|Ronan Black Orbing in. 5x09P15.png|Piper blows up Ronan's arm. 5x09P16.png|Ronan Black Orbing out. 5x09P17.png|The Elf Nanny fading out. 5x09P18.png|Leo heals Sam. 5x09P19.png|Cole fading in. 5x09P20.png|Cole fading out. 5x09P21.png|Sam orbing out. 5x09P22.png|Leo orbing out with Piper. 5x09P23.png|Cole fading in. 5x09P24.png|Cole conjures an arm for Ronan. 5x09P25.png|Cole granting Ronan Immunity. 5x09P26.png|Sam orbing in. 5x09P27.png|Leo orbing in with Piper. 5x09P28.png|Cole shapeshifting back into himself. 5x09P29.png|Ronan Black Orbing in. 5x09P30.png|Piper trying to blow up Ronan. 5x09P31.png|Ronan's arrows are tripled. 5x09P32.png|Piper's baby protects Piper with a shield. 5x09P33.png|Cole fading out and Ronan Black Orbing out. 5x09P34.png|Paige sensing Sam. 5x09P35.png|Ronan using Black Orbing. 5x09P36.png|Cole vanquishing Ronan with an energy ball. 5x09P37.png|Sam orbing in with Piper. 5x09P38.png|Sam healing Paige. 5x09P39.png|Sam healing Paige. 5x09P40.png|Two Avatars fading in. 5x09P41.png|The Avatars fading out. 5x09P42.png|Paige orbing in with Piper and Phoebe. 5x09P43.png|Cole flings the potion out of Phoebe's hand. 5x09P44.png|Leo orbing in. Artifacts *'Darklighter Arrows' - Ronan used these arrows to shoot Sam, Paige, Leo and Piper's baby. After Cole granted him Immunity, Ronan's arrows were tripled, causing him to be able to shoot Paige, Leo and Piper's baby (although the baby protected itself, using a Shield) at the same time. *'Darklighter Crossbow' - Used by Ronan to shoot Darklighter Arrows with. Notes and Trivia * The WB title for this episode is ''Daddy Dearest. * Paige meets her biological father, Sam Wilder (Scott Jaeck), for the first time, he previously appeared in the season 2 episode "P3 H2O", and despite going into the afterlife with Patty there, it is revealed that he is made a Whitelighter again. * The Avatars make their first appearance in the series in this episode. * This episode marks the first time we see Wyatt's force field from within the womb. * This episode states that Phoebe's favourite band is The Flaming Lips. * Cole uses telekinesis similarly to Prue when flinging, except his sound effect didn't have as high pitch sound as hers, but you hear the flying effect when flinging. * In this episode Cole goes evil again in an attempt to get the sisters to vanquish him. Even though it doesn't work, he remains evil until he is vanquished by Phoebe in "Centennial Charmed". * The song that was playing when Paige and Sam were talking is the same song used near the end of "P3 H2O" after he drowns. It will play again at the end of the series finale. Cultural References *The title of the episode is a reference to words on a wooden sign in the Dr. Seuss book Green Eggs and Ham (1960). *Piper says "You knew about this supernatural Jenny Jones reunion, didn't you?". This is a reference to Jenny Jones's talk show The Jenny Jones Show. Glitches *In P3, when Piper and Phoebe are talking about nannies and the camera is on Piper, the people in the background disappear only to reappear in the next shot. *Paige's lipstick changed colour from a bright red from the beginning of the episode to a darker red right in the middle of the scene where the Darklighter attacks. Continuity Errors * Paige said that potions she created to kill Cole were more powerful than the one they used on the Source. However, the sisters never used any potions against the Source (this will be repeated in Oh My Goddess! Part 1). Gallery Episode Stills 509A.jpg 509B.jpg 509C.jpg 509D.jpg 509E.jpg photohq02.jpg 509F.jpg Behind The Scenes 02121.jpg 036.jpg 037.jpg Screen Caps 5x09-1.png 5x09-2.png 5x09-3.png 5x09-4.png 5x09-5.png 5x09-6.png 5x09-7.png 5x09-8.png 5x09-9.png 5x09-10.png 5x09-11.png 5x09-12.png 5x09-13.png 5x09-14.png 5x09-15.png 5x09-16.png 5x09-17.png 5x09-18.png 5x09-19.png 5x09-20.png 5x09-21.png 5x09-22.png 5x09-23.png 5x09-24.png 5x09-25.png 5x09-26.png 5x09-27.png 5x09-28.png 5x09-29.png 5x09-30.png 5x09-31.png 5x09-32.png 5x09-33.png 5x09-34.png 5x09-35.png 5x09-36.png 5x09-37.png 5x09-38.png 5x09-39.png 5x09-40.png 5x09-41.png 5x09-42.png 5x09-43.png 5x09-44.png 5x09-45.png 5x09-46.png 5x09-47.png 5x09-48.png 5x09-49.png 5x09-50.png 5x09-51.png 5x09-52.png International Titles *'French:' Invincible (Invincible) *'Czech:' Jsem Sam (I Am Sam) *'Slovak:' ''Sam ostal sám ''(Sam Left Alone) *'Russian:' Хранитель для хранителя dǉa hraniteǉa'' ("Whitelighter"/Curator for "Whitelighter"/Curator)'' *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Yo soy Sam (I Am Sam) *'Serbian:' Ja sam Sem (I Am Sam) *'German:' Unverwundbar (Invulnerable) *'Italian:' Mi chiamo Sam (My Name is Sam) *'Hungarian: '''Nevem Sam (''My Name is Sam) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5